Only Time Will Tell
by Mei Fei
Summary: Will become R This is the story of Sora who lives on destiny Island. One day while peacefully minded his own business a strange boy named Riku appears into his life. Where did he come from? How will things evolve? will he be able to understand his feeling
1. Default Chapter

****

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related with it. (though I wish that I did ) I'm just borrowing the characters and settings for my own little use! Also this story contains SoraxRiku relationships…and activities!! If you don't like it or are offended then please stay clear!! Also, when setting up a story I am very descriptive before any actually dialogue takes place or story for that matter!! So, sorry for the lack of dialogue and story (after all things are just starting) in this chapter! Trust me there will be tons to come!! For everyone still around…I hope you ENJOY!!!  
_

_-------------------------------  
_

Chapter one Fates Random Lottery

It was a normal day just like any other, beautiful rays of sun shining down and dancing upon the still waters surface. A peaceful, sweet smelling breeze that also played a slight tune with the nearby grass. A boy of small build lay on his back on the beach shore. The sand making a wonderful support for his body as he sank into it. Spiky brown hair slightly tickling his face and every now and again his deep blue eyes would open but eventually close once more. It was a day for relaxation, sleep and no worries.

However, like any other seemingly perfect day something must go wrong, it's a common fact. Probably law. The more perfect the day, it seems the biggerthat something must be. Enter our problem…a shadow quickly passed over the boy while sounds of someone dashing past were heard. Opening his eyes once more he saw a figure running off into the distance. The figure was made blurry by the heat rising from the ground. It did seem to be human though. Sitting up slowly, grains of sand dripped off of his hair as small rain drops would. He shook his head wildly and began the strained, after laying down for so long it's only natural, effort of standing up. He looked around dazed and confused while brushing the remaining sand off of his clothes. Quickly he picked up on the fact that he was on a beach, meaning…footprints. Like any good character, curiosity got the better of him and he began to follow.

_-------------------------------_

Stopping in a small cave he panted trying to catch his breath. Body bent over slightly and shaking, unknown if it would be able to support it's own weight much longer. His clothes were simple and raggedy. Someone obviously didn't care what the boy wore. The cave was a nice change from the outside environment. It was cool and damp, moistening his throat and lungs with every breath, wonderful relief. He surveyed his new surrounding area and choose a well hidden spot to sit down, behind some rocks. It was a tight squeeze between the rocks and the cave wall but his slim build barely allowed him to fit. Slowly lowering his body to the ground he sat down. Exhaustion was quickly catching up to it's prey and he laid down on the ground. His heavy breaths echoed through out the cave making it sound as if the cave itself was breathing. While the sand around him started to become muddy with the water that was dripping out of his beautiful sliver hair and off his clothes. He looked soaked to the bone and his piercing aquamarine eyes slowly began to flutter close.

_-------------------------------_

The brown haired boy followed the footprints intently…where would they lead…who would they lead to. So many thoughts and possibilities crossed his mind, it was just so exciting. Yet, scary. He reached a place he had never noticed before and that's a rare opportunity when considering you've lived by the same small island for 17 years of your life. At first glance it seemed that the footprints just ended…into a mossy stone wall? On further investigation however it could be seen that some of the moss covered a cave mouth like a door. Hesitantly he stepped partially through it but then on a second thought quickly left. Running to a nearby tree he climbed it skillfully, a little human monkey. Once at the top he surveyed the small island for anyone else who might be nearby. Most of his friends never came to the island anymore, claming that they had out grown it. He found that all the better…it was like his private sanctuary now. But it never hurt to be careful. Seeing that the coast was clear he picked a giant palm leaf off of the tree and jumped down. Running to where the footprints started at the shore, and even reaching the spot he had originally been laying down at, he began to erase all the existing evidence that anyone had past through the beach at all. Back at the moss door he entered with his giant leaf, thinking maybe it would protect him in some way. It seemed logical yet illogical that he erased the footprints, even to himself. Sure he realized that this could be some crazy killing monster, which embarrassed him to no end considering his age, or more likely andhopefully it was someone normal. They did just run past him, right? So they couldn't be bad…or a killing monster. Chills ran through his body as he heard the loud breathing. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere! He didn't think the figure had been huge or anything…no…no, it definitely wasn't. he continued his slow, shaky trek deeper into the cave. Once out of the narrow tunnel, the cave opened up onto a wider, strangely comforting cavern. It had a couple of stalagmites and stalactites but nothing really threatening, the ground was a soft white sand and the walls where a deep sparkling blue. He started to survey the area when he found a young boy who looked about his age sleeping behind some rocks. The shock of finding him cause a yelp to escape his mouth as he tripped over himself falling back, hard on his ass.

The beautiful silver haired boy shot up to sitting position like he had never been asleep in the first place and glared at his unwelcome guest, "Who in the hell are you?!?" It almost seemed to be a threatening growl.

"Ah! Um…um…I'm…uh…uh, SORA!" Sora looked frightened by how quickly events seemed to have taken a turn. He wasn't quit sure how to react or what to say.

"What are you doing here? Are you after me?" The aquamarine eyes looked fiercely around surveying the area and this Sora but if you really looked at them you could see that his eyes mostly held fear.

"Sora looked around then at the boy, "Um, I'm…I'm he--"

"Quickly I'm losing patience!"

"Uh, I saw you run past me and I decided to follow! Don't worry I'm not bad, I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" Sora was slowing collecting himself and regaining confidence.

He stared at Sora not knowing what to do next. This wasn't what he was expecting. For some reason he was expecting the bad guy as Sora had stated he wasn't and well, by looking at him he certainly didn't appear to be a bad guy at all. He seemed much to naive and childish.

Sora stared at this strange boy and blushed slightly when he realized he was being intensely stared at by him, "Um…you never told me your name. That's just common…um…curt--"

"Riku."

"Well, Riku what are you doing here?" Sora finally realized how bad his ass hurt from the fall and was losing focus on their current conversation.

Riku looked around and then at the ground, he seemed to be ashamed, "To tell you the truth I don't know why I'm here, I just remember having the feeling that I needed to escape from somewhere. I was frightened…it was frightening. Just escape, run, get as far away as possible. That's all…."

Sora stared at Riku caringly and apologetically, "I know I just met you and everything but I'll help you! I really mean it. I won't let something bad happen to you…can you just hang out in this cave for now. No one knows about it…I think…I mean I didn't…heh! But I'll figure something out!"

"Um…uh…ok. Th-h-h-ank you," this was all strange for Riku. Though he didn't remember where he had been before coming here, he knew that this wasn't how he was treated. It felt strange and nice.

"I'll be right back. Please just wait here," Sora smiled warmly at Riku and scurried off. He couldn't believe this was happening. Strange boy from who knows where and he's the one who finds him. What was next?

_-------------------------------_

____

Well, that's the first chapter!! Hope you all like it so far. Oh, and the only way I know that people like it and if I should continue writing is if you review. So please review if you like my story otherwise I might lose this awesome drive I have to write it!! I'll make sure to reply to each reviewer at the end of the next chapter!! So, I'm gonna go continue writing, have fun! Also I'll be updating every Wednesday!


	2. Changing is a Difficult Thing

****

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related with it. (though I wish that I did ) I'm just borrowing the characters and settings for my own little use! Also this story contains SoraxRiku relationships…and activities!! If you don't like it or are offended then please stay clear!! Also in the text when things are in italics, that means that it's someone's thoughts!! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

****

Chapter two Changing is a Difficult Thing

Holding his hand up toward the ceiling while laying on his back in the moist sand, Riku started off at nothing. His eyes squinted as the roof of the cave came in and out of his vision's focus. So much had happened. He wasn't even sure what would happen next. Strangely enough he found this feeling comfortable though. Something new, different, exciting maybe. A part of him felt a way he didn't know if he had ever felt before…happy. The veil of sleep was slowly over powering his other senses. As he lowered his hand to his side and his eyes began to close, for some reason he could not get the thought of this new boy…Sora out of his head.

* * *

Sora began searching through his cluttered room. Digging through the large random piles placed through out the room. He was desperate to find things to take to Riku…strangely enough he felt he had to take care of him and until he knew that Riku was ok he didn't want anyone else to know about him. Not any of his friends, not his mom, not anyone. That was one of the reasons he was rushing. His mom would be home in a hour or so, _Oh…all this stuff Mom? This…this is nothing_. He didn't think it would play out very nicely. For now essentials, essentials were what he needed. He grabbed a large dark blue duffle bag, it was worn from years of use and a few spots were wearing thin. Quickly he unzipped the slightly rusty zipper and like a man running from the law he was throwing in some of his extra clothes, along with a old fluffy pillow. Running into the hall with the duffle bag bouncing at his side he opened the closet. Finding two large comforters he threw them over his shoulder but really they where over his head too. Now bounding down the stairs he looked rather comical, duffle bag swaying and hitting his leg, two huge folded blankets flopping around on his head and shoulder while one arm was reaching up to hold them. Once down the stairs he awkwardly ran into the kitchen and threw down the comforters. Pulling open the fridge and unzipping the bag he started to franticly put in tons of bottled waters. Then from cupboards he tossed in food that he knew wouldn't spoil. Quickly he zipped the duffle, closed everything he had opened, grabbed the blankets and went dashing out of the kitchen door.

The sun was starting to set and a chilly breeze was blowing in off of the water. Unlike when he first came to the main island he wasn't really worried about people seeing him and ran full force to his boat. Finally when he reached it he relaxed and took a much needed breather. His breath was beginning to fog in the chilled night.

"Oh man, all this sneaking around is going to kill me," he slowly started to put the things in the boat and sighed. After everything was in he surveyed the boat and climbed in, slowly rowing off to the small island.

* * *

"Riku. Riku I'm back!" Sora was walking back into the cave after bringing the supplies in through the entrance one at a time. He found it very inconvenient that the cave had such a small opening, "Riku?" He walked over to the spot he had left Riku and sure enough there he was peacefully sleeping. Silver strands of hair had fallen into Riku's face and were also framing it. Sora quietly put the things down and stood pondering for a moment. Rocking back and forth from heel to toe he stared at Riku. _Wow he's really pretty…like a girl. Should I be thinking that…what? _He let out a awkward sigh. _There's nothing wrong with it…he's just girly looking…_Feeling uncomfortable with the silence and his own thoughts Sora briskly walked over to Riku. He began to gently shake his shoulder, "Hey Riku wake up…Rrrrriiiiikkkkuuuu." _No one wants to sleep on sand…that's the only reason I'm waking him up…and…and I bet he's hungry!_

Riku slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Everything was slightly blurry but he could barely make out the figure of someone looking over him, "Sora? Sora is that you?" Riku's voice was quiet and slow from sleep. Slowly he began to sit up and stared at Sora, "What time is it? Have I been asleep for long?" Yawning he stretched.

Sora smiled awkwardly at him, "Actually I'm sorry to wake you but I brought you some things. You know bedding, I mean it can be very uncomfortable on the ground."

"You'd be surprised how much you really don't care where your bed is when your this tired," he laughed slightly, sleep was still not shaken fro him.

Sora was still smiling his childish smile at him, "I guess that could be true but I'm sure blankets and a pillow is much better. After all I did bring them all the way here. Oh, I also brought some food for when your hungry!" Quickly he grabbed the duffle bag, "It's in here along with water and some changes of clothes. I mean you need to…um…change out of those wet clothes." For some reason he felt strange when he said that.

Riku had a slight blush, maybe it was because of the way Sora cutely said that but, wait no, no that's not possibly what it could have been!! "Umm…th..thanks a lot," he slowly took the bag from Sora, "Yeah, I guess I'll just change now…" His slight blush was still painted across his features. _Should I just change? Will he turn away? _He looked at Sora and then quickly away. _I guess it's normal to change… _He slowly began to peel off his wet shirt.

__

_Wah! Changing! Changing…chest…Ah! _Sora quickly turned away, "I'll…I'll get your bed ready. After all you did say that you were really tired!" Sora laughed uneasily then picked up the blankets and stood up. Slowly he was unfolding the blankets and with every fiber of his being making sure not to look at Riku in the process. The blankets went out into the air like giant kites as he held onto one side while spreading them out and slowly they glided down to the ground. After laying out the blankets he carefully folded one back slightly and placed the pillow down.

"Hey thanks. That looks really nice," Sora jumped slightly and looked back at Riku. Riku was just looking down at him with a friendly and obviously over happy smile. _Even though I can't remember…I know that someone has never been this nice to me. It feels so warm._

_God that freaked me out! He makes me so jumpy._ "Uh…It's really no problem…I mean I'm happy to help you," slowly he stood up. Looking at the bed then Riku and then the bed again a thought hit him, "Hey, make sure you lay in between the two blankets. That way one can be support and stop the sand from getting all over you. While the other can keep you warm," Sora smiled slightly at him.

Riku smiled back then slowly walked over to the bed, "Thanks a lot, you don't know how much I appreciate what you're doing for me. I don't know what would have happened to me without you." Once again you could see the tiredness in his body. He moved slowly and looked like he would collapse at any minute. Very grateful for the soft bed he crawled into it like a small fragile child seeking warmth, "Have a good night Sora."

"Yeah, goodnight…Riku." Sora felt oddly bad about leaving Riku out here in the cave and had a fake smile plastered on his face as he turned and started to walk out. Sure Riku was grateful but couldn't he just bring Riku back to his house…yes, he should confront his mother tomorrow morning and see if Riku could stay with them. He was almost to the entrance when he stopped and turned around, "I'll come and check on you in the morning…night again." Reluctantly he left the cave and Riku.

* * *

Here it is chapter two! Once again I hope everyone liked it And still. the only way I know that you guys liked it and if I should continue writing is if you review. So please review if you like my story or if you have any comments/questions/anything! That way I'll write it faster!! I'll make sure to reply to each reviewer at the end of the next chapter!! That being said…here are my replies!**__**

**_Aura Lightheart_**_: I'm sooo glad you like it!! And thanks for all the watches! I love YOU!!_

**__**

**_DarkYugiMotou_**_: YaY! ::huggles:: Glad you liked it too!! Oh, about the fact that Riku and Sora lived on the island as little kids together well that is right. However, my story is AU which mean that although it contains places and characters from the game. The story is different…now mind you it's not as AU as some but it still is!! Thanks again!_

_****_

_**Deovion**: Although this was signed anonymously it said Deovion was the reviewer so I'll call you Deovion!! And…dun…dun..DUN!! Yes, I am **one of those people** that make Sora and Riku gay…it's actually stated in my disclaimer…_

**__**

**_Drak-Unknow-Shadow_**_: Love your name by the way!! Your review made me really happy and made sure I kept my wed deadline!! glomp Thanks so much!! Much love for you!_


End file.
